The Moment
by You-can't-bandage-the-damage
Summary: What if a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate? Heartbreak some feeling of the past thanks to a bio-technological wrist implant called NiGHTLOCK, which tells you how long you have to wait for true love. "So, I guess we're soul mates then." And that was the moment where I knew that everything will never be the same. {Based on the movie TiMER, Modern Day}


**Heeey guys! It's you-can't-bandage-the-damage! :D**

**Wow, new story already? **

**Summary:**

What if a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate? Heartbreak some feeling of the past thanks to a bio-technological wrist implant called _NiGHTLOCK, _which tells you how long you have to wait for true love…

_Smokey gray eyes meet cerulean blue and the large boy smirks down at me._

_"So, I guess we're soul mates then." He says with a raised brow. And there I gape at him in silence, with me crushed against him. And that was the moment where I knew that everything will never be the same… and that might just be okay. {Based on the movie, TiMER. Modern day}_

**This story is based on the movie, **_**TiMER. **_**I discovered this movie on by a tumblr picture! And someone reblogged that picture, adding a short story with it. I swear, me and my friends cried at the story! So, I decided to write my own story, in Catoniss form! :D I don't take credit of the idea, but the writing is all mines! :) I'll post the link to the post at the end!**

**Prologue:**

The sun casts down on me, as I sit on a wooden bench in a grassy park, watching the kids at play.

_This is it. The moment my life practically changes forever. The moment where I find my partner in life, my soulmate. _

"Soulmate…" The word leaves my lips before I can stop it. The word seems so different…so foreign. And just that word, makes my hands clammy.

I furiously wipe the beads of sweat sliding down my forehead. Gosh, I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I guess the most nervous I have ever been besides this moment, was when Mr. Abernathy almost caught me _accidentally _catching a boy's shirt on fire. Yeah, that was a _close_ one.

I check the device, which counts down to my partner's arrival. It's attached to my skin, on the back of my wrist.

_0000d 00h 01m 36s_

Crap.

How do I look? Well, pretty approvable. Prim picked out, and forced me into a blue floral sun dress with a thin white braided belt, and brown leather sandals, along with a few accessories. I swear, Prim will be the death of me.

Shouldn't the love of my life see me wear my regular clothes? Plain tee, ripped denim skinny jeans, and converse black sneakers? And my hair, oh my hair. It's out of my regular side braid, leaving my mahogany tresses reaching the middle of my back. I don't like it when it's down. It always gets in my face, or tangled.

Biting my lip, I check the device again.

_58 seconds left._

Panic mode, officially in panic mode.

I get up off of the bench, and smoothen my dress out. Okay, this it.

I put the device in front of my face, while slowly walking in some direction.

_10._ Keep walking.

_9._ Don't stop.

_8._ Can't back out now.

_7._ Breathe.

_6._ In.

_5._ Out.

_4._ These are the last moments of me being forever alone.

_3._ Don't mess this up.

_2. _Only one chance.

_1. _Go.

And almost instantly, I bump onto a large shoulder, making me stumble back. But before I fall butt-first, a large arm snakes my waist, and pulls me on its muscular chest.

I take a few deep breaths, face flushed, before peeking up at him.

Smokey gray eyes meet cerulean blue, and the large boy smirks down at me.

"So, I guess we're soul mates then." He says with a raised brow. And there I gape at him in silence, with me crushed against him.

And that was _the moment_ where I knew that everything will never be the same… and that might just be okay.

**Soooo how was it?**

**Well, make sure to check out my latest catoniss story, 'Lie To Me'. **

**Summary for Lie to Me:**

_Cato is an arrogant architect. When a project comes up for Cato, he seeks out to find an inspiration. He then stumbles upon a unique house; a modern traditional Asian house. It's made by John Everdeen, a god in the architectural world. His daughter, Katniss, lives alone in that house, in need of a roommate because of a robbery leaving her a debt to pay with the loan sharks. Signaling an opportunity to Cato, He goes and tries to be her roommate. But he then finds out the only way to get into the house is to pretend to be gay. How will Katniss react when she finds out that her gay roommate is not actually gay at all and that he has fallen for her? {based on the k drama, Personal Taste}_

**Be sure to also check out my tumblr and website! I do follow for follows on my tumblr! :D :D**

**Tumblr: **_ goreadabookbetch. tumblr .com_

**Website: ** youcantbandagethedamage. weebly .com

_**{remove the spaces in the link}**_

**Okay, that's it for now! Thanks for reading, and make sure to review! :)**


End file.
